Operation: Watch Watchtower
by shadowglove
Summary: ONESHOT. When Oliver goes to ask Chloe out, he misunderstands a phonecall between her and Lex, leading him to follow them on their 'date' and misunderstand the situation even more. When Oliver confronts his blonde, well, the misunderstandings can be funny


** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_ A/N: Still can't think of how to update FROM HELL or CLAIMING AN ANGEL. So please bare with me and enjoy this Chlolliver oneshot!_

_ While I'm a die-hard Chlex fan (and journeying into the realm of Chlean and Chlam in CLAIMING AN ANGEL), I've always been intrigued by Chlolliver and I really wanted to try my hand in it. Thus, this oneshot._

_ Enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sidekick."

Looking up, Chloe _finally_ noticed what every _other_ woman had noticed the moment he'd stepped out of the elevator a full ten minutes ago. "Ollie?"

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised, Oliver Queen was the picture of manly impatience. Obviously he'd been waiting for her to acknowledge his presence—at _least_ realize he was there—and the wait had worn him out.

"Getting a little sloppy, are we?" He asked in a voice that had all the women in the office sighing dreamily.

Chloe only raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?"

There were a couple of gasps of horror around her. The women obviously thought her insane to speak in such a way to the utterly handsome Oliver Queen.

He merely smirked. "Can't an old friend come see another old friend?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that question." She looked utterly unimpressed with his usual panty-dropper smile. "What do you want?"

His teeth shone as he pushed away from the wall and stalked towards her, putting his palms flat on the desk and leaning down until their eyes were level. His were filled with mischief and an unnamable expression, while hers were bored, unimpressed, and somewhat impatient.

"Why do you think that the only reason I come to see my little Watchtower is because I want something?"

"Hmmmm, let me see." Chloe leaned back in her seat, clasping her hands in front of her and assuming a mock-thoughtful expression before returning her attention to him and announcing flatly: "Maybe it's because the only reason you come to see _me_ is _because_ you need something?"

"Ouch, that hurt." He chuckled, twirling the seat across her desk around and straddling it, leaning his chin on the 'back' of the seat.

"Don't worry Queen, you're ego is near-unbeatable. I've given you worst blows and still you're intact." Yet the slight curve of her lips proved that she was teasing him.

"I'll marry you yet, wait and see. Then you can 'blow' me as much as you want." He smirked at her, teasing her as he'd begun doing lately. Chloe didn't know _what_ she'd done or said during their alliance to make him think that she'd given him permission to tease her, or _when_ his teasing had become sexual in nature, but it could be exasperating.

"But what would Lois think?" She blinked in mock-shock, batting her eyelashes at him.

Oliver's good mood disappeared in an instance, and his eyes bored into hers. "Lois has _nothing_ to do with _us_."

That surprised her. She wondered at his reaction. She'd only been returning the favoring and teasing him back. "Of course she doesn't, considering there _is_ no 'us'." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at how touchy he was. "Listen Ollie, while I don't want to be rude, I really have _tons_ of things to do, so if you can spit out whatever it is you need me to do and be on your merry way I'd be most appreciative."

Oliver opened his mouth.

The phone rang.

Chloe raised a finger to silence him and answered the phone. "Sullivan."

_ "Chloe…_"

She smirked. "Lex, what are you doing calling me at work?" She never noticed his blonde companion stiffening in his chair.

Lex chuckled. _"Bored. Just got out of a meeting and I wondered if you wanted to have lunch with me at that place whose chicken makes you make that cute little sound in the back of your throat with each bite_."

"I do _not_ make any sounds in the back of my throat!" She gasped, blushing scarlet because, _yeah,_ she _did_ make those sounds but it was mostly to see him wiggle uncomfortably in his seat.

While Lex and her had become friends while trying to put his father between bars (much good that did, Lionel had gotten free and was wrecking havoc throughout the whole of Metropolis and sometimes Smallville), they _had_ been lovers, but Chloe and Lex both realized that they weren't made for each other—no matter _how_ good their sexual chemistry was.

_ "Sure you do…especially when I---_."

"_Lex!_" Chloe was red in her face.

Suddenly remembering her friend she was surprised to find the seat he'd been in empty, and standing, she looked up in time to see the elevator closing, taking Oliver Queen with it. _How odd_. "Well, I'm suddenly free for lunch. See you in a couple of minutes?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oliver Queen was on the most important mission of his life.

Experiencing the hardest stakeout of his life…

Especially since it was the middle of the day…

…And his target knew his identity.

Pretending to read his newspaper, Oliver looked over it at Chloe Sullivan, who it would appear, had developed a _horribly_ close relationship to Oliver's nemesis and childhood rival, Alexander Luthor. The reporter threw her head back and laughed heartily at whatever the bald billionaire was telling her, before looking mock-shocked and stabbing her fork in his direction. Whatever he'd said in retaliation caused her to have yet another fit of giggles.

The newspaper tore in half.

Oliver looked down at it and blinked.

Had he torn it apart?

_ Must. Control. Temper_.

Getting up from the bus stop, Oliver wondered where else he could sit, look inconspicuous, yet keep a good eye on his Watchtower all at the same time.

And why wasn't she more alert?

Or was it that she wasn't alert when it came to _him_?

Was she _so_ indifferent to him?

Clenching his teeth in anger at the very thought, the blonde frowned. He'd waited too long to make his move—but to be fair he'd really believed Clark would finally be brave enough to claim the intrepid reporter—and as a friend of the BDA (Big Dumb Alien---as Chloe called him whenever they fought) Oliver hadn't wanted to interfere.

But Clark Kent was cozying with Lois Lane it would seem.

Not that it bothered Oliver.

No.

He was _glad_ Lois and Clark were out of the picture and out of the way.

He just hadn't expected _Lex_ to be in the equation.

Oliver frowned.

When _had_ Lex entered the scene _anyhow_?

_ Probably during your months long trip with the boys to shut down Lionel's 33.1 facilities_.

He gnashed his teeth.

While those missions _had_ served as a good excuse to end things with Lois when he'd realized that he was thinking _way more_ on her cousin than her—it'd also seemed to have sent said cousin into the arms of the son of the man Oliver and his team of Justice-seekers were up currently up against.

And apparently, Chloe _liked_ being in said arms…

…if her flirtatious attitude had anything to say on the matter.

Hiding behind a car when Lex and Chloe exited the building, Oliver peeked through the window, watching with narrowed eyes as Lex lent a shivering Chloe his coat.

_ Obviously, he's trying to pretend to be a gentleman._ Oliver's eyes were angry slits. _But Chloe will see passed the rouse and---_

---grab onto his arm and hug it, apparently.

Oliver frowned and followed them as they walked back towards _The Daily Planet_, both immersed in their conversation and not paying attention to their surroundings—which suited Oliver perfectly since he was following them and didn't even have the help of his newspaper to hide from them if they decided for some reason to look behind them.

Thankfully such an urge never overcame either of them and Oliver successfully followed the couple until they reached Chloe's workplace.

"So, dinner, tonight?" Lex asked, smile on his face.

Oliver frowned. He'd never seen Lex smile before. It was unnerving.

"Sure." Chloe smiled right back, face shining. "We'll talk about that ring you promised to show me."

Oliver paled. What. _Ring_?

"See you then, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe shivered. "Stop that, only your father called me that and you _know_ it makes me have goose bumps whenever anyone else says that."

Lex nodded, teasing in his eyes. "Alright then, Miss Sullivan."

"Argh!" Slapping his shoulder, she giggled. "Just for that I'm keeping your coat!"

"That's fine with me, it's not like I don't have a million identical ones at home." Lex leaned forwards, smile pure seduction. "And you know I have a weakness for you in my clothes."

Chloe blushed scarlet and looked down at her shoes.

_ I will not kill Lex Luthor. I will NOT kill Lex Luthor. Will NOT! No matter HOW tempting---is he leaning in for a KISS?!?!? Fuck that, I'm going to kill him!_

The kiss landed on Chloe's cheek.

Fortunately…

_ …For Lex._

"See'ya tonight Sexy Lexy." Chloe giggled at the scowl the Luthor heir gave her as she turned heel and disappeared into the building.

Lex shook his head at her and continued walking ahead before one of his cars arrived and picked him up.

Oliver looked in the direction Lex's car had gone in and up at the Daily Planet.

Apparently Operation: Seduce Watchtower (and ultimately Operation: Make Watchtower MINE), would have to be suspended until further notice.

An unforeseen situation had forced him to return to recon and stake out the situation, process the pros and cons, and come up with a battle strategy that would leave him the victor (Lex hadn't been the _only one_ forced to read _The Art of War_).

So recon it was…

Yes, Operation: 'Watch Watchtower' had officially commenced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe couldn't help but wonder what had happened with Oliver Queen. She also was trying to convince herself that she wasn't disappointed that he'd just gotten up and left without even one of his mocking salutes.

And it wasn't because she liked him.

No.

Never.

She had better sense than that.

Of _course_ she _had_ ONCE had a brief crush on him…

…a medium sorta attraction…

…Okay, so she'd been on the road to 'in love', but thankfully she'd known it couldn't ever be more than mere infatuation.

A. He was Lois' from the start.

B. She'd still had the delusion that Clark would notice she had boobs.

C. She was just 'Watchtower' or 'Sidekick' to him. Nothing more than another means to an end.

So, yeah, she'd made sure they had a more strained relationship than she did with the other boys of what she'd termed the 'Justice League'. She also knew that Ollie didn't get it sometimes and more than once (when hanging at their 'command center') she'd gotten the vibe that he felt left out.

She shared jokes and harmless flirtations with Bart.

She shared a love of computers and a knowledge of their works with Victor.

She shared surprising intellectual conversations with A.C.

The only thing Oliver and she had in common was _Lois_, and that was something she unconsciously brought up whenever they were around each other. It was as if Lois was her human barrier that reminded her _why_ she shouldn't be paying attention to Ollie's killer smile, killer body, killer attitude—sexy costume…

_ Hmmmph. NOT paying attention to him, huh?_

Shaking her head deridingly, Chloe finished getting ready to go out with Lex.

While she was jealous of Gina, Chloe knew that she was Lex's only friend, and the fact that he was asking _her_ help about picking the ring just went to prove it.

And while Chloe would always have a possessiveness with Lex, she knew that in a sense she'd always have him as hers in a way none of his other wives (he'd had five so far counting Desiree and Helen) had had, or would ever have in the future (for she was more than sure that _Gina_ wouldn't be the last Mrs. Luthor).

And it was also flattering to see Lex scowl in jealousy whenever she had a date of her own.

Yes, although they would never be each other's, they would never be _not_ each other's either.

_ You live a complicated life, Chloe Sullivan_.

Shaking her head, Chloe left her apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wasn't Luthor supposed to be going out with the daughter of Senator Maxwell?

That was the only thought that registered in Oliver's mind as he hid in the shadows of the building, watching as Chloe and Lex sat together in the lit park below. They'd had dinner at one of Metropolis' finest restaurants before going to the park for its carnival, going to a bench and talking.

Lex had then whipped out three ring cases and Chloe gushed over the rings within.

Oliver clenched his fist to keep from shooting an arrow at Lex.

The dude was asking _his_ woman to marry him, and apparently Miss Sullivan gave more value to shiny objects than Oliver had guessed.

Why hadn't he given her a gift before?

Why hadn't it ever crossed his mind that despite the fact that Chloe was intelligent and far from the simmering girls he dated she still _was_ a girl, and girls liked jewelry?

He could have given her jewelry saying that it was a 'thank you' gift for all of her help. She wouldn't have realized that he was slowly wooing her with shiny baubles.

But _no_, he hadn't thought about it.

"Oh _Lex_, this one is so _beautiful_!" Chloe lifted a gold ring with a red stone up to the light, admiring it. "This one. This is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen in my life. _Much_ better than the one you have to Darla."

"And what's your _second_ favorite?" The bald billionaire asked.

"Definitely this one." She picked up one with a blue stone. "It's similar to Victoria's engagement ring, isn't it?"

So she was versed with the rings that Luthor had given to his _previous_ wives?

Oliver frowned.

Chloe was smarter than this.

The man had been divorced _five times_.

Two out of five the women had tried to _kill him_.

That in itself should tell her what sort of husband he was!

"I was thinking about having the wedding on the Luthor Yacht." Luthor told her, putting away the rings. "What do you think?"

"A little showy, but considering the event and the amount of media it'll attract, I think it'd be the best." Chloe announced sagely, ever the media-buffer of her loved ones.

"And of _course_ the _Daily Planet_ is the only newspaper allowed onboard for pictures and an interview."

"Of course!" Chloe laughed. "Although I usually don't do entertainment news, but this _is_ a special occasion."

They continued to laugh and talk before going around to the different stalls and playing the games. Oliver wanted to punch Luthor a time or two during his stakeout, but his determination to stay incognito kept him passive in the shadows, stalking them.

Once or twice Chloe looked behind them in his direction, eyebrows nearly touching in a confused frown, as if sensing that they were being followed yet not seeing anyone.

The night ended and Oliver waited outside in the shadows as Luthor escorted Chloe into her new apartment building(which Oliver hadn't even known she'd had) before leaving moments later and entering his car once more, driving away with a smile on his face.

Oliver looked up at the lights Chloe was turning on in her apartment before leaving, deciding that Operation: Watch Watchtower was a success and he'd gathered enough information to know that there was a wedding he had to stop and a woman he had to woo away from the bald billionaire _ASAP._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Putting on her clothes, readying to go early to the Planet to catch up on the work she'd had to leave undone so she could have that early dinner with Lex, Chloe smiled as she saw the beautiful ruby ring on her finger.

When at her doorstep Lex had given her the ring she'd loved, Chloe had been surprised. When he'd asked her which ring she liked the best she'd honestly thought that he'd been asking which ring to give Gina, and while she'd wanted to point to the ugliest of the three and tell him to give the other girl that one, she'd been truthful, remembering that Gina was the only nice girl that Lex had ever liked and that she deserved to have a good ring---Chloe knew that the marriage wouldn't last long anyway.

But _no_, Lex had given _her_ the most beautiful ring and had decided to give Gina the ring with the sapphire.

Chloe was touched.

And felt a little guilty.

But just a _little_.

It wasn't as if she was used to being appreciated by the other sex----especially by the _smokin' HOT_ other sex----so she was going to enjoy her non-relationship with Lex for as long as she could because she knew that one day he'd find someone who'd capture his heart and Chloe would once more be on her own.

_ Dateless and unwanted_.

Sighing, she was surprised when there was a rap on her door.

Wondering who it could be, Chloe went to the door and looked out of the peephole, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Oliver Queen outside. What was he doing here? How had he known about this apartment? Not many people did! Only Lois, Clark and Lex did.

And she'd asked them not to tell anyone.

Then again, if it was of dire importance and Clark couldn't come himself he would have told Oliver.

It had to be that.

_ Why is it that handsome guys only search me out when they need something?_

Taking in a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Chloe opened the door. "Oliver Queen---."

He thrusted a Styrofoam cup of warm coffee into her hand before she could begin her rant. "Got your favorite."

Doubting he knew what her favorite was, Chloe ignored the jolt in her stomach at how handsome he looked, before taking an experimental sip from the coffee and eyes widened in surprise. "It _is_ my favorite!"

He leaned against the doorframe, smiling at her. "I pay more attention to you than you apparently believe."

She blushed and hated herself for doing it, knowing that he only liked bothering her like an elder brother did his little sister. "So, is this a peace offering for walking out on me yesterday without even a 'bye sidekick'?"

"Yes and no."

When he didn't say anything else, she raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of the delicious beverage. "So, do I get to know _why_ you stormed out of my office like that?"

Oliver was silent for a moment. "There were unforeseen obstacles to my goal and I decided that I had to do a more thorough background check and then recon the situation once more before approaching you with my proposition."

He'd lost her at 'obstacles'. "_Ookay then_." Shaking her head she stepped away from the doorway. "If this goal or whatever is as important as you make it sound, then you won't want to 'approach' me with your 'proposition' in the middle of the hallway, huh?"

The heir to Queen Enterprises smiled and entered.

Chloe closed the door and turned to him, raising the Styrofoam cup once more, taking a long sip, wondering why his gaze had turned ugly, and why it was centered on her fingers.

"You're not going to marry him."

Choking on the warm beverage, Chloe coughed into her hand before looking up at him. "What?"

"I'm not going to allow you to make such a horrible mistake."

"Okay, Queen, _one_—you can't tell me who I can or can't marry." Chloe announced, putting the coffee down on the side table. "And _two—_what the _hell_? I'm not getting married!"

His scowl darkened. "You don't have to lie, _Sidekick_, I know _everything_."

"You _obviously_ know more than _I_ do." She glared at him, hands on her hips. "Because I had no _idea_ I was getting married!"

"Why are you still denying it?!?" His voice rose for the first time since she'd known him as he took a step towards her, reminding Chloe how much _taller_ he was than her.

"I'm not denying _anything_ you—you—Neanderthal!"

Oliver's hands shot out and gripped her shoulders, pulling her closer and giving her a little shake all at the same time. "He doesn't deserve you, Watchtower."

"_Who_ doesn't deserve me?" She was trying to stay annoyed, but she was _oh-so_ close to him, and the smell that was all _Oliver Queen_ filled her nostrils and left her heady and unable to think.

"Anyone who isn't me!!!" Oliver snapped out.

Chloe froze, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

Cursing under his breath, Oliver pulled her completely against him before bending and claiming her lips, slanting his mouth over hers and slipping his tongue between her lips into her mouth, claiming each inch of her.

His grip on her shoulders loosened and when she moaned into the kiss he encircled her waist and pulled her so harshly against him Chloe couldn't tell where he ended and where she began.

Sometime during their kiss, Chloe's hands encircled his neck, her heart thudding nearly _painfully_ in her throat as sensations she'd never felt before entered her body, curling her toes and igniting a fire in the pit of her stomach.

When they finally pulled away, both watched each other, blush covering their faces, before Oliver suddenly broke out into a smug grin. "So, you see, you _clearly_ can't marry Luthor after this."

Chloe blinked. "_Lex_?" She squeaked, not sure whether to laugh or not. "You thought I was going to marry _LEX_?!?!?!?"

He frowned immediately. "Stop denying it, Watchtower, I saw you two yesterday on your _lunch_ _date_. And I saw you last night when he brought you the rings—and you chose the ring you're wearing right now." His arms around her waist tightened possessively, drawing her back against him. "And now that I know that you respond to me just as strongly as I do you, I'm not letting him have you. You're _mine_."

Chloe wanted to hit him, but he might reconsider wanting her for himself if she did so, so she restrained her violent urges and instead shook her head. "I can't believe you were following me." She paused. "Wait, I _can_. I felt _someone_ watching us last night, but I thought that it might be paparazzi and I didn't want Gina thinking that Lex and I were a couple."

"Gina?" Oliver asked.

"Lex's _fiancée_." She smirked up at the wide-eyed vigilante. "The woman whom I was helping him choose an engagement ring for last night?"

"So you two…?"

"A long time ago, but we're only friends now." She smiled up at him, smile turning into a grin when she saw him blushing. "So, The Green Arrow's big and important mission was to follow Lex and I around all night and come up with wrong conclusions, huh?"

He nodded, blush darkening.

"_So_," She stood on her tippy-toes. "What 'proposition' did you want to 'approach' me with?"

He smiled down into her face. "I want to make you a more permanent member of my life, Chloe Sullivan. Of course, you'll want to date or something like that before getting too serious, but I want an exclusive relationship with you. I want you all to and only for myself."

"Because _you_ 'deserve' me?" She bit the inside of her lip to keep from giggling as she threw his words back at him.

"_Hell_ no," he chuckled, lowering his face to hers until she could feel his minty breath against her lips. "But I'm planning on keeping you anyhow."

Her laughter was cut short when he claimed her lips once more…

…And Chloe was _very_ late to work that morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** I hope you all liked it and leave me a little review.**


End file.
